Late One Night When The Wind Was Still
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry is paralyzed when his Uncle drives drunk. What's a Golden Boy to do when he's suddenly surrounded by people he thought were friends but that now hate him? At least he still has a few people on his side. Time to find out who his true friends are and where he truly belongs.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was almost 15 years old. He lived with his aunt and uncle over the summers but was going to start his 5th year at his boarding school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His uncle was doing bad at work so Harry had been forced to take a summer job. That was fine with Harry to be honest. He hated staying in the house though he had to try and explain why he always showed up with bruises. He worked at a local market stocking shelves. His uncle had been drinking a lot more too which spelt trouble for Harry.

As he left work that day he noted that Vernon was waiting and was drinking. He got in the car despite his boss telling him not to and was back handed as they peeled out of the parking lot. Harry hated this but knew had he not gotten in the car Vernon would have killed him when he'd gotten home. The shop he worked at wasn't far from the house so Harry was hoping everything would be okay.

He should have known better.

As they sped into Private Drive Vernon crashed with a moving truck and two other cars. The last thing Harry saw was the windshield braking.

* * *

"Hey , hey can you hear me?" Someone was calling to him. "Can you tell me your name."

"...arry..."

"Well, Harry, do you hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah..."

He thought he heard a chuckle but couldn't be sure. It was the truth he hurt all over.

"Hey, Harry keep breathing!" He heard the voice yell. "Keep breathing Harry!"

* * *

Harry woke again and couldn't move he also had a tube down his throat though he couldn't see it because his eyes were bandaged.

"I see you're awake , Harry." A voice said, "you're in a hospital. You were in a car accident . You are pretty banged up. I'm sorry to inform you that you are paralyzed from the waist down, the glass from the windshield cut your eyes up pretty bad so you're also blind, Your left arm was pretty badly tore up as well and we have no idea what happened to your left hand but we've done all we can do for that as well you may never have full movement of it again. "

Harry cursed inside his head.

"It's best if you don't try to move you have a brace on right now." The doctor which Harry assumed this voice belonged to spoke again after clearing his throat. " Harry, your uncle is in jail for manslaughter he killed five people in that wreck he very well almost killed you. I'll tell you now I'm a Squib and i've contacted Dumbledore when you came in. It's been about a week but he's arriving today okay? He should be here soon. The important thing is that you don't give up."

Harry was already planning to do just that. He sighed to himself. His friends were going to hate him now. The whole wizard world was going to hate him because he could no longer save them. He knew that's what everyone expected him to do. He drifted back to sleep the slow beeping of the machines all he could hear the Doctor must have left.

* * *

"Oh Merlin look at him." A voice cried as Harry woke up. "How is he even alive?!"

"Not now, Dora." A voice scolded.

"Sorry, mum."

"Andromeda can you help him?" that was Dumbledore's voice.

"Of course. " The woman's voice said, "First , things first I'll heal his lungs so we can get that tube out of there. " Harry felt magic wash over him it was warm and comforting much like Madam Pomfrey's . "Okay, Mr. Weatherby. "

"Harry, I need you to relax your throat while I get that tube out. " Harry did as told then was greedily gulping air and coughing when it finally came out. "Very good job, Madam."

"Thank you." Andromeda laughed, "Un wrap those eyes! Severus your help..."

"No..." Harry said in a rough voice. "Not him..."

That got a few laughs.

"Now, Now, Potter." Snape's voice snipped at him. "I'm here to help you."

"Doubt that." Harry snipped back, earning a few more chuckles.

His eyes were uncovered. He felt the magic wash over him again this time focused on his eyes.

"Hn...not as bad as I thought. " Andromeda said, clucking her tongue . "The drops while I work , Severus. " Harry felt drops being put into his eyes and blinked a few times. "You'll be seeing within the hour, Harry." Harry felt her magic on his left arm now. "Severus, I'll need some burn cream, and scar cream." He felt hands obviously belonging to his potions professor rubbing up and down his arm . Rubbing something cool into his skin. "On the hand as well...oh , I'll do my best with this but I don't think I'll be able to fully heal it. There is massive nerve damage like somethings been driven through it several times..."

"Yeah, a nail." Harry mumbled. "Never mind."

Then Harry could feel her magic but couldn't feel where it was after his hand. His eyesight slowly came back and got sharper and sharper. He was suddenly seeing better than he had his entire life.

"Oh, Wow!" He gasped then went into a cough. "I can see ! Thank you, Snape! No more glasses! I'm so happy about that! Oh, thank you!"

Severus smirked. "You're welcome, Potter. Don't take this wrong but you look less like your father."

"I guess that's okay as long as I can see."

"You grew your hair out." He commented, trying distract the boy.

"I haven't had time to cut it." Harry replied, "But it's okay I kind of like it longer like this."

* * *

Harry sighed Andromeda had apologized that she couldn't heal his spine so he was still paralyzed but she healed him up enough that he could be moved. His left hand and arm was wrapped tightly from his fingers to his shoulder. Severus had lifted him into a wheelchair and they were out of there. He was given a paper to read as they rode along in a magic black limo. The paper was then destroyed . He kept trying to jerk away as Severus and Andromeda healed the scars on his face.

"Oh, Merlin the Lightening Bolt Scar is gone!" Andromeda cried. Harry was happy for that but saw that Dumbledore didn't seem to be. "i'm sorry, Harry , I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine." Harry said, "I'm glad it's gone really. Though people are going to stare at me even more now because of this. " he sighed and shrugged. "Oh, well."

When they finally stopped a house appeared before them and they went inside Harry was put in his chair and Severus was pushing him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry!" Harry looked up as they entered the kitchen of the run down and dark house. He suddenly beamed. Sirius was coming toward him. "Harry!"

"Sirius!" Sirius knelt down and hugged Harry. "What are you doing back in the country? You're going to get caught and sent back to Azkaban! i'm so happy to see you."

"Don't worry about that, pup." Sirius chuckled, standing. He messed Harry's hair up. "How are you feeling?"

"In pain." Harry replied, "My arm it's..." A vial was suddenly being held out to him. Harry blinked he knew a pain reliever potion when he saw one. "Thanks, Snape." He downed it and handed it back. "So, Sirius how long have you been back?" Sirius was pushing his chair toward the table. He parked him at the head of it. "Are you staying? "

"Calm down." Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, I'm staying. " he fixed Harry a plate of food and fetched him a butterbeer. "Are you feeling okay now? "

Sirius was really worried about him Harry could tell. Harry began eating he was starving. The Dursleys had been feeding him less than normal.

"I'm fine. Just hungry." He smiled again. Sirius nodded. Harry's eyes studied everyone in the room. Then he was smiling at Sirius again. "Look, Siri, Snape and Andy fixed my eyes! I can see without my glasses now!"

"That's great, pup." Sirius laughed. "I was wondering about that...uh...can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I got a summer job." Harry said, eating, "To get some extra cash. Any way I was stacking shelves at the local market right?" Everyone nodded, " It was actually a nice job the people there were really nice to me. Well, Uncle Vernon has been having trouble at work and he's been getting really drunk lately. Whenever anything goes wrong in that house they blame me and my magic so it's been kind of rough and Vernon he's a really bad drunk. He's been beating me more than normal." Sirius' eyes flashed, " Nothing too bad but when I got out of work that day Vernon was waiting he was drunk and driving the car. I didn't want to get in but I knew I'd really get it when I got home if I didn't get in the car so I did. " Harry ate some more. Mrs. Weasley obviously made this. " Well, everything was fine until we entered Privet Drive. There was a moving truck parked outside number 7 her daughters going of to University so they were moving her out. Vernon slammed right into it then two cars slammed into us. The people in the cars were killed. I can't remember much after that except waking up in the hospital." he ate more.

* * *

"They abused you?" Sirius growled. Harry hummed and shrugged. "Physically?!"

"Oh, yeah all the time." Harry said, blinking "What? "

"How else did they abuse you?" Sirius demanded, "Mental abuse?"

"Well, I guess so, until I started school I thought my name was Freak Boy. They always told me I was worthless." He shrugged again. "They treated me worse than a House-elf."

Sirius was shaking in rage and he wasn't the only one. Severus was too. Everyone else was gaping.

"What about...sexually?"

"No way!" Harry yelled, blushing. "Please the only time they ever touched me was to beat me! They would never do anything like that , Siri! I swear!"

"Okay, calm down I believe you." Sirius said, gently rubbing his hand softly through Harry's hair. "They'll get what's coming to them, pup."

"Vernon's in jail." Harry said, "and by now I bet Petunia is too. See my abuse was discovered when I was at the Hospital . I hope Dudley's put in a mental asylum it's where he belongs. He'll just continue on the path he's on if he goes to Marge. "

* * *

People were sharing looks now. Suddenly, they all began yelling at Dumbledore at once. It was Remus' voice that got through he'd come in at Harry explanation.

"You assured us Harry was safe, Albus." Everyone froze looking at him. His eyes were amber. "You said he was love and pampered . Spoiled rotten you said. Treated like a prince. You wouldn't tell us where he was . "The less people who know where he is safer that way." you said. Did you even have anyone checking on him?"

"Old Mrs. Figg lives around the corner from us." Harry said, "Sirius, Can I have more please?" Sirius quickly filled Harry's plate. "Thanks!"

"Eat slower ." Severus ordered earning a glare from Sirius. "He's going to make himself sick. I can't give him a stomach soother I don't have any."

Harry was listening he was eating again. He finally quit eating. He sipped his drank as he watched Albus getting yelled at.

* * *

Harry was shown to a heavily warded room on the ground floor he was happy to see his wand and all his things.

"Hedwig." She flew to him. He petted her gently. "You are such a smart owl, my friend. " she whooed happily. "I'm so glad you are here. "

"Here. " Severus said handing Harry a book. " This will help you learn some Charms and things you'll need to know to help yourself out."

"Thanks but i can't use magic outside school you know that."

"I do." Severus agreed.

"But ..." Sirius looked around shutting the door so the three men and Harry were alone. " This is a pure blood house, pup. The wards will let you use magic and not register with the Ministry because they wont be able to tell if an adult in this house cast it or a child." He shrugged, "Now i don't like how these clothes fit you so a shopping trip is in order."

"You can't!" Harry cried, "Sirius, please I don't want you getting caught!"

"Don't worry I've been working on that without anyone knowing. " Sirius laughed, "In a few days I'll be cleared of all charges . Snape was kind enough to catch me a rat see." Severus scoffed, he'd caught Pettigrew for Potter not Black but the man was so happy he'd actually apologized, literally one by one for everyone to hear, to him for everything he'd done to him in school. So he'd handed the rat over when they were alone. Next thing he knew the rat was in the hands of Madam Bones or so Sirius had told him and Remus. "I'll take custody of you like I was supposed to in the first place!"

"That's great, Siri." Harry smiled.

He was being tucked in suddenly his eyes closing. He was so worn out and tired all of a sudden. Maybe it was because he was full for the first time since school let out.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning feeling better than he had in awhile. He looked to see his chair next to his bed he wondered how he was going to get in to his chair. His door opened and Sirius came in.

"Morning, puppy !" Sirius beamed, "Time for your bath."

"WHAT?!" Harry blushed, "You're going to wash me?"

"I'm going to get you in the bath." Sirius laughed, "You can try to wash yourself with one hand. I'll wash your hair. "

"O...okay." Harry was still blushing. He blushed worse as Sirius carried him to the bathtub and undressed him. "I'll try. Uhm... could you ..."

"Harry, I'm in a relationship with Moony okay? I wont look at you and you're my Godson. I would never look or think like that I swear. " Sirius was actually reading a book. "So just try if you can't I can charm the cloth and soap. "Do you need me to do that, Puppy?"

Harry was struggling not to use his left hand. He hated having to ask for help.

"Puppy , it's okay. " Sirius sighed, flicking his wand. The spongie and soap began washing Harry. "It's okay to ask for help."

"I'm not used to asking for help I'm used to doing it all on my own." Harry told his godfather. " Thank you for helping me."

"I'll always help, Puppy."

* * *

When Harry's hair was washed Sirius helped get him dressed and in his chair then pushed him into the kitchen. Again everyone seemed to be there. Harry didn't look at anyone until a vial was set in front of him. He looked at Severus.

"Nutrient Potion you'll get one with every meal until we deem you no longer need one. "

"Thank you." He downed it then began trying to cut up his waffles. Sirius sighed and flicked his wand. Harry blushed as his waffles cut up by themselves. "Thank you."

"I just told you that you can ask for help."

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

"You don't need to be." Sirius sighed, "Are you feeling okay? Does your hand hurt today?"

"Yes." Harry mumbled, "But it's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad."

Sirius sighed again.

"I'll be putting your cream on later." Severus told Harry. Harry nodded. He went to eating his Waffles they were great. "Want some butter or Syrup?"

Harry pointed to the Syrup and Severus handed it to him.

"Thank you." Harry poured some syrup on his waffles and began eating again.

"So how long are you going to be in that thing?" ron suddenly asked. "I mean you'll be able to play Quidditch this year right?"

"No." Harry replied, not looking up. "I'm paralyzed I'm never going to be able to get out of this chair. Magic can't heal what's wrong with me."

"WHAT ?!" Ron bellowed, his face red, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU ALLOW THAT MAN TO DO THIS TO YOU?! DID YOU WANT TO LOOSE THE CUP?!"

Ron went on ranting and Harry quit eating.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sirius bellowed, "TAKE YOUR CHILDREN HOME THIS INSTANT YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN MY HOUSE!" Harry looked up at Sirius .

"Now , Sirius, see here." Dumbledore cut in.

"I , Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black expel you all from this house and forbid you all from entering!"

The Order vanished from the house. Remus, Harry and Severus along with Sirius were the only one's to stay. Sirius removed the Fidlius Charm and recast it. He marched off to have a talk to his mother. He made her the Secret Keeper. When he came back Remus and Severus had gotten Harry to eat again.

"Harry , pup, I'm sorry about that." Sirius said, sitting down. "Albus will try to get you back now but he can't because well, look at the morning paper." Harry looked at the front page and grinned happily.

 **SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES!**

"You did it!" Harry said, stunned, "Does this mean you can get custody of me?"

"It does ." Sirius told him gently. "And I've already filed the paper work. My Solicitor is taking care of everything. " Sirius ran his fingers through Harry's hair. " You'll have a great life from now on. Today we're going out to get you some things. One of those Muggle wheel chairs that drive themselves when you push the lever for one. With your bad hand you can't wheel yourself. "

"yeah." Harry said, "Is Snape coming?"

"Of course he is!" Sirius laughed. Severus frowned, he hadn't agreed to that. "Okay, once you're done with breakfast we'll set out. "

"We need House elves." Remus said, "now that you got rid of Molly."

"Oh," Harry blinked, "DOBBY!"

"Mister HArry Potter, sir is calling Dobby?" Dobby asked , appearing before them.

"Dobby, I would like you to work here." Harry said, "Sirius could bind you to me if you wish."

"Yes, Dobby is wanting Mister Harry Potter sirs elf." Dobby was bouncing happily his ears flapping.

Sirius bound Dobby to Harry.

"Please do your best around here." Harry said, "Can you cook?"

"Oh, yes, Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby is very good at cooking."

"Please have dinner ready when we get home." Remus said, "Harry, Sirius and I live here but Severus will becoming to see to Harry's medical needs. We're going out now."

* * *

Harry loved his new chair. He could use his joy stick on the right arm to move his chair. They took him to Gringotts to find Dumbledore was draining his school account. Lord Nott, Theo Nott's father, was Sirius' Solicitor was with them and demanding legal action to be taken. They were told that Dumbledore had set up a contract for Harry to marry Ginerva Weasley.

"Cancel it!" Harry cried, "Please cancel it!"

"it's not valid." Sirius assured his pup. "He was never legally named your Magical Guardian. Destroy it." He told the Goblin. They had all noticed how Harry had panicked at the very though of marrying Ginny. "Check the all Potter vaults for signs of messing with. "

Theo Nott Sr. was taking notes.


End file.
